This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for playing multi-function device and more particularly to the audio player of the data processor.
Due to the continuous development of digital technology, MP3 players (MEPG Audio Layer-3, MP3) and digital recorders are designed light and small for easily portable. Therefore, monotonic and low-power speaker sets are used to be corresponded to the design, the quality of the sound not under consideration. As a result, this invention providing a method and an apparatus for playing multi-function device is desirable to perform stereophony as from a high-power speaker set by the means of an data processor.
Generally, two defects of a conventional data processor are, as FIG. 1 shows, the speaker set 10 can only deliver one-tone with limited output power; and, the data processor 1a itself, a delicate electronic product, can be easily damaged by the change of the surroundings. As a result, a method and an apparatus for playing multi-function device with additional utilities as a radio and a storage box are invented not only to improve the function of the multi-function device that carries out stereophony and high-power broadcasting efficiency, but also to extend the useful life of the data processor.
The main object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus that can be applied to all kinds of date processors, stereo phoning and high-power broadcasting.
Another object of this invention is to provide a second universal serial bus socket as a connection to a computer.
The other object of this invention is to provide storage space for data processor.
The present invention provides a apparatus, which comprises an data processor, consisting of multi-functions as digital recorder, data saver, MP3 player card reader, and a universal serial bus connector and an audio output socket; a monitor, displaying the data-processing condition; a modulation circuit, modifying the output sound from said processor consequently to first audio; an amplification circuit, amplifying the first audio into second audio; a speaker set, broadcasting the second audio; an audio output plug, plugged into the output socket on said processor and transmitting said output sound to said modulation circuit; a first universal serial bus socket, providing said monitor to show the data-processing condition by being connected to said universal serial bus connector on said processor; a second universal serial bus socket, used to transmit data between said processor and a computer and to connect with said first universal serial bus socket; a control panel, consisting of a plurality of control buttons for operation; and a housing, used to conserve said data processor, said speaker set, said monitor, said modulation circuit, said amplification circuit, said audio output plug, said first universal serial bus socket, said second universal serial bus socket, and said control panel.